An old friend
by x-Ray-Ray-x
Summary: what happens when chiro's penpal comes to shuggazoom and what does she have to do with shuggazoom's history? Chappie two up! XD! May be delayed!
1. Chapter 1

Supa-Nova: Hey this is my first ever fan-fic! Yay!

Wednesday: whoop de dingle do!

Supa-Nova: Hey! You are not supposed to be introduced yet!

Wednesday: oh, yeah he-he err igottagobye!

Supa-nova: oc's so over rated; I assure you all believe me.

Disclaimer: I do not own s.r.m.t.h.f.g!

Chapter one, the letter

It was an regular day in Shuggazoom city. As usual the hyper force was… well, they were doing…nothing, just hanging around.

Otto and Chiro were playing video-games, Sprx and Nova where yelling at each-other, about who was the best video-game player. Gibson and Antauri where playing, intergalactic chess.

"I swear Sparky! One of these days I will kill you!" yelled Nova.

"Otto could beat Chiro in his sleep!" retorted Sprx

"Fine I bet you five pounds (or dollars if you are American) Chiro will beat Otto!"

"Deal!" they shook hands and watched them play.

20 minuets later:

"Told you Chiro was better!" shouted Nova as she did a victory dance.

Just then, they all heard a whistle, a whistle that the mail-man sang… "**MAILCALL!**

They all ran to foot cruiser 5 to get the mail.

Gibson was first. "Now, let's see. None for me, one for Sprx, none for Antauri two for Chiro, one for Nova and five for Otto.

"Cool! I got five." Otto jumped for joy until "oh, they're all bills.

"Yes Otto, all the letters are bills. Apart from that one" said Gibson pointing to one in Chiro's hand.

"What does it say kid?" asked Sprx.

"It says…"

_Dear Chiro_

_Hi, how are you? If you wanna know, I'm fine. My folks totally love the whole pen-pal thing! Anyway to get to the point, guess what! I'm coming to Shuggazoom! Sorry the letter is so short. I'll be visiting soon so seen you then!_

_Lots of love_

_Wednesday x_

_PS: I'm coming on Friday the 17th!_

Chiro's smile grew to a psychotic grin, making the monkeys back away, very slowly.

"My pen-pal is coming to town!" he jumped for joy.

"Let me see!" yelled Sprx he grabbed the paper and fell into a fit of laughter! "Wednesday, what kinda name is Wednesday?"

"Hey, Wednesday sounds sorta, cool!" Nova retorted.

"She is, oh yeah I have a picture" Chiro ran to his bedroom and took out an old photo album. It had many other characters like; Ivy, Krystal and everyone else. "This, is Wednesday" Chiro put his finger on a picture which a girl about Chiro's age. It shown her wearing a red and white track-suit, she had piercing green eyes and long black hair.

"Wow" said Otto and Sprx in union "She is hot!"

"Yep, but. No.1: got Jin-may and No. 2 Wednesday is coming tomorrow! I gotta prepare!" Chiro ran around the robot like Ivy would, when she is on iron-bru! And boy is that crazy!

Wednesday: can I come out now?

Supa-nova: yes, you have been introduced. (Opens evil cage covered in bombs)

(Sprx: it's a box by the way)

Wednesday: now I'm lonely so I need some OC's in this fic. So you are all invited!

Supa-nova: R&R everyone, later! So sorry it is so short!

Chapter 2 to follow……


	2. Chapter 2

Supa-Nova: OMG, the amount of reviews I got is incredible!

Sasha: And we are sorry about all those name changes, talk about awkward huh?

Supa-Nova: Reviews are at the bottom and the amount of OC's everyone has faints

Sasha: Okay…. Here is the story Lets leave Supa-Nova to rant on…

The letter, Chapter two

After Chiro had calmed down, the Monkeys and himself waited for her arrival.

"Ok is she here yet?" Otto asked for the 10th time in one minute!

"For the last time Otto, No!" Gibson Shouted.

"Oh ok… How bout now?" Everyone seemed to melt in boredom so Antauri had one of his many helpful and cunning ideas.

"Maybe, we shouldn't wait around for Sasha, just relax for a while?"

"Yeah, okay, I mean like she is gonna come any sooner, lets go!"

Two hours later…

The team played video games, meditated, shouted at each other, like on a regular basis. But little did they know that a small ship landed in Shuggazoom hanger…

"I'll see-you later, and, I love you all!" The green-eyed Teen looked back at the, small, yet homely ship "_goodbye, it's only a matter of time"_ she walked, staring at her surroundings. "Maybe I underestimated Shuggazoom… Nah!"

At the super robot…

Considering everyone had forgotten, no-one was expecting the arrival, until…

'**Ding dong' **the doorbell sounded.

"OMG, Sasha's here! Quick, sound the alarm, get the press, kill the whales… scratch that! Lets go!"

Sasha, stood impatiently outside the foot cruiser six, hoping someone would answer. "Hello?" a loud, confident voice shouted through the cracks in the door "Is anyone home… if this thing _is_ a home!"

The door slowly opened, to reveal… nobody. Puzzled, Sasha leaned in through the doorway, "Err, is anyone home, Hello?" Little did Sasha Know that a Blue eyed, black haired boy, is arms outstretched was behind her, Ready to grab her…

"GOT YA!" Sasha screamed like a little girl on a ghost train, and struggled immensely.

"Let. Me. Go!" She was finally relived, "What the- CHIRO!"

"Sasha! It's really you!" He put her in a bone crushing hug that could break… well… bones!

"Okay, easy, losing. Breath. Can't. Breathe!" Chiro gasped and let go Sasha let out a small cough and got up. "So shall we go in then?" He nodded and led Sasha indoors.

She looked around with great interest _'everything is so, so Shiny!'_ She smiled. She felt like she was gonna like it here. "It's nice of you to let me stay. I hope your parents won't mind"

Chiro smiled "Oh I'm **sure** they won't mind. Here's my **family**"

"Oh my, they're, they're, Monkeys…"

Chiro's smile faded "Sasha is something wrong?" She seemed to go into some sort of flash-back mode, a sort of trance. "Sasha? Sasha! Come on wake up!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Chiro, it's just…" She sighed "I've appeared to have had a flashback.

Antauri seemed to go in a certain unordinary state as well Sasha. It's like he understood.

"Err Kid, intro please" Sprx Tugged at Chiro's Shirt.

"Oh right. Sasha. These are the Monkey team, they help me defend Shuggazoom, This is Antauri" he pointed to the silver monkey.

"How do you do" Antauri said

"Err… what did he say Chiro?"

"Oh! He said how do ya do?"

"Tell him I'm Okay" she took Antauri's hand and shook it. They both felt a sensation that made Sasha quickly move her hand and look at him with a suspicious look.

"This is Sprx, the world's biggest pervert…"

She laughed; "Tell him I say hiya" Chiro gave Sprx the message. Sprx gave a very sly grin and whispered something into Chiro's ear, something that made Chiro shudder…

"Err, Sasha… Sprx want me to tell you- OOF!" the team had jumped on Chiro, for they new EXACCLY what Sprx is gonna say…

"Heh-heh, He Says hi!" The Yellow monkey smiled and said. Before anyone else could be introduced. A huge KABBOM! Was heard. "Uh oh"...

Me: Second Chappie nears the end. Now the reviews!

Fire bearer kite: I'll be sure to use them! Sorry for all the confuzzlement on the name changes!

Astral Firefly: Of course I'll use Violet, and thanks, I'll be sure to dump her somewhere!

4evermonkeyfan: I hope its long enough now!

The one to rule them all: Oh no! Not you! (Lol) Thanks for the spelling tips! And Yes Krystal, It means you!

Sasha: That's the end of this Chappie, see-ya soon!


End file.
